


MCYT Oneshots

by 0HowDareYou0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Smut, Sweet, mcyt - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0HowDareYou0/pseuds/0HowDareYou0
Summary: -Requests are OPEN!-Just your average book of MCYT and co. oneshots (Smut, Fluff and Angst).I will write anything within the CCs boundaries.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Requests and WIPS

Welcome to my first Ao3 oneshot book! I usually use wattpad but ao3 is where all the clout is now lol.

**I will write:**

Angst (Self-Harm, Suicide, murder/dramatic deaths, etc.)

Fluff

Platonic Relationships

Smut

Non-con (within reason)

Most kinks 

**I wont write:**

Piss/Shit Kinks

Underage

Incest 

anything outside of the related CC's boundaries

* * *

**Work-In-Progress:**

Tommy/Techno Platonic Angst fic (After exile)

**Future Plans:**

Tommy/Wilbur/Quakity (Genderqueer) Platonic Fic

Dacryphilia Fluff/Softcore Smut Fic 

Skephalo Smut Fic

Leave requests in comments of this chapter. 


	2. Missing (Karl x Quackity x Sapnap Sad Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl misses the entire morning, leaving his boyfriends worried - especially since no one had seen him in over 12 hours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work, but i didn't want it to go to waste either, so enjoy this average one-shot that I rushed the ending of lol.

The world spun - nauseating, mind-numbing spinning. Trees and bushes and clouds and sky - even the sight of the grass in front of his face made him sick beyond reason. His other senses were inactive, switched off, irrelevant, leaving him defenseless and numb in the middle of a forest clearing that would become increasingly intimidating as dazed hours roll past.  
\-------------------------  
Sapnap sat anxiously in Church Prime, zoned into his swelling worry as he absentmindedly stared at the ticking clock on the wall. 'He should have been here hours ago...' he pondered to himself as he thought back to the last time he'd seen his cheerful boyfriend; the night before, they had been together, enjoying a peaceful night with their boyfriend Quackity. They ate and sang and laughed - sitting on the cool grass outside Q's house as they carelessly indulged in the tranquil night.

A hand gently landed on Sapnap's thigh, breaking him out of his distressed trance. He turned to see his present boyfriend, who looked up at him mellowly with a concerned look plastered onto his ever-endearing face. Sapnap placed his hand on top of his lovers; he smiled warmly at Q, trying to mask the anxious hole growing steadily in his stomach.

Turning to listen to his friends, who were discussing future plans and present possibilities, he found himself being swiftly pulled back into his thoughts. 'His house has been empty all morning...' Sapnap ran over his limited options in his head, deciding to give into his conscious and go hunt for the missing boy. He stood up, an awkward silence ringing out as Sapnap realized he'd probably interrupted the discussion he was supposed to be listening in to; he mumbled an apology and an unintentionally suspicious excuse before hastily stumbling out of the compact church. He paused outside the empty doorway of the structure as he negligently put together his method of action; Q watched from the pews of the quiet building as his boyfriend hesitantly rushed off into the distance. 

\-------------------------

Being abruptly risen to a sitting position made Karl's head spin at its own personal worst, inadvertently turning his benumbed body in towards his holder to offset his unbalanced mind. A muffled voice could be heard over the rising static in Karl's ears, but the words were muddied and broken, overtaken by the white noise sympathy in his ears and the groggy ache his brain let out at every thought, sound and movement. Anxiety swelled in his stomach as the unknown person watched and moved and talked while holding Karl in his arms; he wanted to know who was touching him, but kept his eyes shut firm, swimming vision and nauseous retort too painful for the sickly boy to endure.

Time passes, and Karl lay hazily conscious yet unmoving in the strangers arms. He felt his senses gradually return in a groggy eternity; his headache slowed and dispersed through his body like a tsunami landing on an all-suspecting city; the ringing in his ears dialed out and was instead replaced by the sound of murmured voices and quiet, hollow sobbing that echoed through his aching figure. The grasp of his presumed savior sent a tingling sensation down his unfeeling arms and shoulders and across his back and thighs, eventually hitting his feet and rebounding back through his deadened body again; the feeling of something wet and cold coated his stomach and legs and hands and head.

\-------------------------

Sapnap exhaled hard as he watched his injured partner writhe against the second-hand blood that coated his arms. Glassy tears ran down Karl's face, leaving intricate patterns in the dried blood that clumped to his partners previously soft and beautiful skin. Quiet sobs of fear and agony left the boys lips - Sapnap watching over him in downhearted silence. 

The bigger boy weighed his thoughts as he observed the scene, trying to think of something that he could say to ease the clear stress in the smaller's mind. He repressed the urge to sob with the boy, guilt looming over him as he thought over ways to redeems his liable conscious. He was safe, sure; resting safely in Sapnap's bed as he unconsciously leaned into his troubled boyfriend's arms; but thinking on how long Karl had been left unchecked - unnoticed - carved a regret-filled hole into the usually careless boy's heart. 

A tear slipped from his eye; Sapnap's breathing becoming jagged and sharp as he fought back the rest of the ocean held within his amber eyes. He looked solemnly down at his lover one last time, before pulling the boy closer to his chest in a tight embrace, sobbing into the wounded boy's fluffy, feather-soft, blood-soaked hair. 

\-------------------------

Quackity entered the room unnoticed, slithering through a half-open door as too not disturb the occupants of the room. He stilly took in the scene, watching as his younger boyfriend broke down over his other injured partner's mangled body; pitying the two, Q cautiously approached the bed.

"Come on Sap, you've done enough for today..." He whispered in a comforting tone as he placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the uninjured boy. Sapnap squeezed the figure in his arms tighter, his sobs subtly increasing in aggression as Q tried to peaceably pry the two apart; Q sighed and glanced at the hushed clock that hung on the adjacent wall. It read a few minutes past 5am, tiredness washing over him as he turned his attention back to the men he shared the despondent room with.

"...Puppy, your gonna cry yourself into a heart attack if you keep this up." Q smiled to himself at the exaggerated but genuine remark, sighing as the sobbing boy only calmed slightly; He verbally paused before continuing. "...scooch over a bit." He said with a comforting undertone, carefully pushing the others over in the bed so that he too could heedfully climb under the heavy covers. He put an arm around the crying boy, leaning into him as the other rested his head on Q's small frame, letting out a tearful sigh.

Q made sure to keep himself awake over the next hour, watching over his lovers until they had both drifted safely off to sleep. Once he was sure that the others were going to be undisturbed, he curled into the two bigger boys, playing with Sap's black hair as he finally allowed himself to resign into a calm sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be a kinky smut fic but i got really involved in the fluff and the sex just didn't fit in lmao :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter:) Criticism and praise is welcome in the comments. If you have any requests, leave them under the first chapter.


End file.
